


After-Care

by bluflamingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers, Natasha checks in with Maria</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



When the door chimed an opening warning, Natasha was curled in on herself, halfway to sleep. She'd slipped down into it more easily than she'd expected, finally feeling safe, but worn down with nearly losing Clint, being chased through the Helicarrier by the Hulk, losing Coulson, and then fighting off an alien army. 

She shook her hair from her face as the door slid open, but a single step was enough for her to know it was Maria coming in, which meant she didn't need to do more than lift her head slightly from the pillow.

Maria's hand twitched toward her gun, then stilled as her eyes met Natasha's, recognition and relief softening her features. "You're not supposed to be here," she said, palming the door closed and setting her sidearm down.

"Medical wanted Clint back for more tests." Natasha watched as Maria removed her jacket and boots, her movements slow with exhaustion and probably pain – Natasha had checked in with her contact in medical while waiting for Clint to wake up, and gotten a report on Maria's injuries, amongst others. "And my apartment key is still here, so I caught a ride."

Maria stopped, one hand resting on the small desk as she turned. "Right. I forgot you were on a mission before all this."

Natasha very carefully didn't say that Coulson wouldn't accept fighting off an alien invasion as an excuse for turning in her mission report late. He'd been her handler since the beginning, as well as Maria's good friend and close to equal in SHIELD's command structure since long before either she or Clint had been on SHIELD's radar. 

Maria might have heard the missing words anyway, from the way she slumped slightly. "It would help if you could submit your report when you have time. We won't be able to look at it for a while, but I'm assuming you got useful intel."

Natasha gave her the raised eyebrow of 'who do you think you're talking to again?' and held out a hand. "Do you have a concussion?"

When Maria didn't answer, Natasha sat up, letting the blankets pool in her lap, and incidentally showing Maria that she was only wearing a training vest-top, one sleeve slipping off her shoulder. "Come here," she said softly, holding her hand out again. 

For a moment, Maria still not coming closer, Natasha felt too much like this was a performance. It was the same way she'd felt, right at the beginning of trying to have this thing, when 'Natasha, girlfriend of Maria' was as much a cloak as any of her cover identities. Now, she hated it, a splinter of her past in the soft, natural present that she'd fought so hard to make real.

Maria took her hand, letting Natasha draw her closer, and the moment passed. She was just Natasha again, holding Maria's hand in her girlfriend's Helicarrier crash room. "Do you have a concussion?"

"No." Maria's smile was strained. "Just a terrible headache, and a lot of bruises." She reached up with her free hand to comb through Natasha's hair, her smile becoming more natural when Natasha leaned into it. "How about you? You saved the world earlier today."

Natasha closed her eyes for a moment, letting the memories flow through her: flying away from Maria and the Helicarrier and not knowing if it would still be whole when she could go back; watching the sky and waiting for Stark to fall back to earth; closing the portal and realizing she didn't know where Clint was and couldn't raise him on the radio. Checking back in with SHIELD after it was all over, and the rush of relief when it was Maria's voice on the other end of the connection. 

"Mostly bruises." She tugged gently at Maria's hand and kissed her lightly when she was close enough. 

Maria sighed, resting her forehead against Natasha's. "I could sleep for a week."

"How long did Fury give you?"

"Twenty-four hours," Maria said, laughing a little. "You want to go home?"

Natasha shook her head, careful not to dislodge Maria. "Take your clothes off, we can just sleep here."

Maria looked at her for a long moment, and Natasha looked back, letting Maria see whatever it was she was looking for. Maria had always done that, looked at Natasha like she knew she'd see something real; for a long time, Maria had been the only person who did that, and she'd never once stopped. 

Natasha didn't wholly believe in love, but she'd believed in Maria before she'd believed in anyone else – before she'd felt any sort of affection, desire, friendship for her. 

"Okay," Maria said quietly, her hand still in Natasha's, an article of unspoken faith in a world that hadn't ended, and maybe wouldn't yet. For twenty-four hours, it could be enough, and more than she deserved.


End file.
